Comfort
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: It was a simple question really. But he wasn't sad, in fact he was very happy looking for his next meal. So why did her question make him feel so surprised. Damon/OC in a way.


Hello my lovlies~ It's been ages since I posted something on here and Christmas has rolled around which means *drumroll please* My mother bought me The Vampire Diaries! All seasons! Whoop! Whoop! So of course when I saw Damon Salvatore I just had to write something about him! So here you go! A cute little something that I wrote in about an hour. Read and review please!

I don't own the Vampire Diaries of Damon, but I do own Alisiya.

* * *

- **Comfort **-

Damon Salvatore.

Bachelor, forever single, forever young and good looking sat on a park bench, watching for his next meal to jog by in the moons cool rays. He leaned back and stretched his arms across the back of the bench, throwing a leg over the other as he waited. Waited for the perfect person to walk by so he could sink his teeth into them and drain them dry. He needed a release. Another dead end for Katherine was enough to drive him insane with...pain.

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the bench shift. Not much, but enough to know that it obviously wasn't a bird or some other type of animal. Opening his eyes he saw that a small girl had taken the open seat beside him. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders in small ringlets and her honey brown eyes looked at him intensely. "Why hello there. Aren't you cute?" Damon mused out. She couldn't be no more than five or six.

"Thank you. You are cute as well." Her voice was timid. Squeaky almost and he arched a brow. Where were her parents? Her mother? Her father? Heck, where was an authority figure for this child in general?

"Well thank you very much." He shot her a smile and watched as she giggled slightly.

"My name is Alisiya. What's yours?" She stuck her tiny hand out and Damon once again arched a brow. But being the gentleman he was, he took her tiny hand in his and shook it, making a smile come to her face. "I'm Damon."

Alisiya scooted closer to him, turning her body and crossing her legs over each other while she continued to stare up at him. "Why are so sad?"

Well that came out of nowhere.

He cocked his head to the side a bit, leaning forward and allowing his elbows to rest on his knees. He gave her another smile and replied coolly. "Now does this face look like its sad?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok then. What makes you think I'm so sad?" Again with that smile of his. More of a smirk at this point. He watched as she pursed her lips, trying to think of an answer for him without making him mad. She was after all only a child, Damon would have to remember that.

"Because you smile. You smile a lot. And people with the biggest smiles are the ones who hurt the most here." Alisiya got up on her feet and came even closer to him, pointing a small finger at his heart. "She must have been really pretty to make you hurt this much. Was she like you?"

Alisiya retracted her finger while Damon gave her a confused look. She was perceptive. Insanely so that it shocked him to the point of just taking her home with him. It wasn't natural. "What do you mean like me? Is there something wrong with me?" He was playing with her at this point. Talking to her in a childlike voice that was a sad attempt to make himself feel better. She had hit the nail on the head. Of course he was mourning over Katherine; he only spent the last hundred and something years looking for her.

"Is she a-" She waved her hand back and forth, urging him to come forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Was she a vampire like you?" She leaned back again and sat down on the bench, facing him once more. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Seriously, where were this child's parents?

"I'm not a vampire. They don't exist."

It was her turn to give him an incredulous look. One that nearly scream 'are you joking me'. "It's okay to tell me. Want to know how I know?" She allowed a large smile to slip onto her face.

"But of course." She waved her hand at him once more and he leaned toward her, playing along with her little act. "I know that they are real because I'm one too."

Damon breathed in deeply. No, this can't be right. Vampire children are...gone. Hunters saw to that when vampires first were born and became a problem. Children weren't able to control their hunger and destroyed entire villages. She was certainly a rarity if what she says is true.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm only a kid so I must not be able to control myself. But I can. I think I do really good actually! But I haven't seen another person like myself in a long time. I'm stuck in a little girl's body and nobody ever wants to pay attention to me. I get lonely."

"I see. Guess that explains why you're so good at sensing things then." Damon shot, clearly still taken back by the fact that a vampire child was sitting right beside him, having a full conversation with him.

"I guess so. But you never told me if she was pretty or not."

Damon leaned back again, looking up at the stars and wondering why he was having this conversation in the first place. And with a child vampire at that. "She was very pretty." He felt and shifting on and in between his legs. Looking back up, he saw the girl and maneuvered herself to where she was standing in front of him. She leaned down and wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him tightly before letting go.

His breath got caught for a moment before she held his face in her small hands. "I would never break your heart. You look like someone who has been through a lot and I'm sorry. I saw you sitting here, looking all sad and I wanted to make you feel better because you shouldn't be treated this way. Vampire or not, no one should make you feel this sad. So I want you to know that I'm your friend."

She hopped off the bench and turned to look at him once more. "I hope to see you again Damon!" She gave a small wave and ran off into the night, giggling slightly as she chased a butterfly into the darkness where he couldn't see her anymore. Damon leaned back against the bench, rubbing his head with one hand while he let out a breath.

"Wow, Damon. Comforted by a little girl. You need some hard liquor after that one." Damon got up from the bench and headed toward the Grill, a small smile on his face as he remembered the little girl and her words that rang true to him.

"Perceptive indeed. At least I made one friend in this town."

* * *

Tada! Cuteness I hope! Review and tell me what you think, it's greatly appreciated!


End file.
